The Dreamsong
by Falathiel
Summary: Lorelaer dreams of adventure. She sings of fighting fierce warriors and traveling the world. When she is offered the the chance to live her dream of course she’s not going to pass it up... After all she and her songs may have a bigger part to play in th
1. Exciting News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters except Lorelaer.

Summary: Lorelaer dreams of adventure. She sings of fighting fierce warriors and traveling the world. When she is offered the the chance to live her dream of course she's not going to pass it up…

Chapter 1

Lorelaer sat dangling her feet in the cool stream. She heard footsteps behind her and immediately recognized them as those of Legolas.

"Lori?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm leaving soon for Elrond's council." He paused and sighed, stroking her hair. "I know you long for adventure and the chance to protect your land and people so I've spoken to Thranduil." He sighed again and smiled at her. "He says that you may come if you promise not to make too much trouble."

Upon hearing those words she jumped up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Really he said I could. Oh that's wonderful." She began to jump up and down excitedly. "Should I start packing? When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at moonrise, so yes you should start packing." He replied laughing at her.

She then kissed him again and promptly ran off to pack for the journey.

Legolas remained there for a minute and looked in the direction she had run.

"I just hope you stay safe for if I am never to have the chance to hear your sweet voice sing again I don't know what I shall do. So stay safe my Dreamsong and we will see where our paths will lead us."

"Come on Legolas. Hurry, the quicker we pack the quicker we can leave." Came the familiar singsong voice from up the path.

With that he laughed and ran on to meet her.

Note: Lorelaer means dreamsong in elven.


	2. The Beginning of a Journey

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but we had finals this week so I have not had time to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter even though it's very short. I'm not good at long chapters I like endings too much. Hopefully I will have some longer ones for you to enjoy in the future.

Sorry about the quality of this chapter nothing exciting has happened yet, this and the next few chapters are necessary for the story to stay on its feet. When we get to the battles it will be more exciting. I promise. :)

Geez I wish the whispering thing worked on horses in real life, my pony listens to voice commands but not like an Elven mount.

Chapter 2

"Come on Lego, hurry up?" Lori stood waiting for him outside his bedroom. "It's almost time to go."

"I'm hurrying," came the reply from his room. "And don't call me Lego. Besides we still have a while before we have to leave."

"So, we can get an early start." She stepped back from the door and picked up her pack while he came out. "Nobody said it'd kill you."

"Alright," He sighed at giving in to her requests. "We can leave a bit early. I'm looking forward to seeing Estel again."

"He will be there?" Lori asked excitedly.

"Yes, along with many others." He smiled at her. "I know you. You'll make many friends and definitely won't be left out."

With that he started to walk off down the hall to the stables where they would saddle up and begin one of the most significant journeys in their entire lives.

Lorelaer and Legolas stood at the edge of the woods staring into them.

"Well," Lorelaer finally spoke up. "I suppose there's nothing left to do but set off."

She whispered to her horse and she and her beautiful mare set off into the trees, Legolas not far off behind.

They galloped for a long time through the woods until finally they broke through and their mood lightened with the sight of moonlight. Slowing the horses to a walk Legolas pulled up beside Lori.

"We will have to ride through the night and tomorrow morning at a quick pace if we hope to reach Imladris by tomorrow."

Alright, Silme can take it, can't you girl?" She reached down to pat the mare's neck. "Come on Lego I'll race you there." With a laugh she took off once again.

Legolas sat there watching her and shook his head. _She is too young. She doesn't take it serious enough._ Another voice at the back of his head spoke up. _Let her have her fun. Maybe you are the one who really needs to lighten up._ He pondered that last thought a bit. _Well, nothing dangerous has happened so far and maybe she would take it more seriously once they started. No harm can come of it at this moment._

With that he took off after her laughing from sheer joy and relishing this moment of peace and happiness. He knew there would be few of these moments in the near future.

They galloped through the night and the next morning the horses flying over the land their heartbeats never faltering until at last through the mist and the mountain pass they could begin to see the beautiful and famed city of Imladris.

Galloping through the mist the y came up to gates Legolas went through to join the many others that had congregated there for Elrond's council but as Lorelaer looked through at all the legendary warriors and leaders that she had heard about all her life she wondered just what she had she thrown herself into the middle of.


End file.
